Hear Me Out
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Now I'm going to do something I don't normally do. I'm going to ask you to listen to me. Listen to what I have to say and take it into account. Just this once. Portlyn-centric.


**Hear Me Out**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Now I'm going to do something I don't normally do. I'm going to ask you to listen to me. Listen to what I have to say and take it into account. Just this once. Portlyn-centric.

**A/N: So, this was originally planned to be for Zora, but I think it fits Portlyn much better. So please read and review. **

_Hey, Chad._

_I need your attention for awhile._

_I know what you're thinking, 'why? I don't need to waste my time on you. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I've got better things to do.'_

_I understand._

_It's always been like that, I'm used to it._

_But please just take five minutes of your precious time?_

_Now, I'm going to do something I don't normally do._

_I'm going to ask you to listen to me._

_Listen to what I have to say and take it into account._

_Just this once._

_I'm not stupid, and you should know that, please stop bringing me up to be._

_I'm going to talk without a script all I want and you're going to hear what I say, and you will think about it before you yell at me and walk away._

_I think you're hair is ugly, don't die it anymore._

_Your dimples look like wrinkles and you have a baby face._

_I'm tired of playing second to all your schemes against "So Random!", it's not my battle, it's your fight to fight and I won't help you win._

_You are completely and totally head over heals for Sonny Monroe, and if you don't shape up you're going to lose her forever to some loser who doesn't deserve her._

_But it's not like you do._

_You cannot act, you're over-dramatic and unbelievable, stop acting like you're the best, because no one thinks you are._

_The only reason you're still on the show is because it's named after you, and you don't deserve your role._

_Your life isn't exciting enough for a movie, and everything you say turns out to be a lie._

_I hate the way you treat me._

_You treat me like I'm nothing, so why do I need to be your friend?_

_I'm your only friend, Chad Dylan Cooper, and, guess what?_

_You're losing me because you can't let me be my own person._

_We can't all be a "Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_I doubt that anyone wants to be with the way that you act._

_And I'm sure after I'm done you're going to hit me and cry in your dressing room, then later come curse me out and tell me how wrong I am, but I don't care._

_I should have stopped caring a long time ago, but now I see the light._

_You can't control me anymore, I won't abide by your rules._

_You can't tell me what to say, they're my words and it's my mouth._

_And most importantly, you can't make me be you, because that's far from what I want to be._

_So, Chad, we can't be friends anymore, and I can't follow your rules._

_You're breaking me, and you never even stopped to find me cracking._

_And tears won't help me, I'm all out._

_My well ran dry ages ago, but you didn't take the time to look._

_You were too busy looking in the mirror._

_And I'm sorry that I'm the reason everything in your life is going wrong-even though I don't know what I did- but you can't keep making me pay for it by being your slave._

_I'm done with you, Cooper, and you can't do one single thing about it._

_It's not your problem anymore._

_It's finally mine._

_-Portlyn_

Portlyn's tears fell onto the notepaper as she surveyed her words.

She could never give this to Chad, or say this to Chad.

It already hurt too much.

She crumpled the paper and threw it towards the garbage can in her dressing room, walking out the door, letting her tears flow down her cheeks, one by one, expressing the words that Chad would never let her speak.

Little did she know, her letter didn't make it into the garbage can.

A few hours later Chad came into the room, looking for Portlyn, most likely to yell at her for something she didn't do.

He knelt down and picked up the ink smudged piece of paper.

He smoothed it out and let his eyes wander the page, reading every word carefully, as though he didn't believe it was there.

They cut him deep because no one had ever said anything like that to him, and if they did he assumed it was just because they were jealous.

But it was obvious Portlyn wasn't jealous.

Just broken.

Chad re-crumpled the paper and walked out of the room, or strutted, for lack of a better word.

Because those words didn't change a thing.

They only made him stronger.

If only Portlyn had knew she was just feeding the monster, not slaying it.

She would never get her wish.

No one would ever listen to her, or let her talk.

No one cared about her.

No one but Chad.

--

**A/N: So, just expressing my feelings, sorry if it sucked.**

**Please review!**

**-Ema**


End file.
